User talk:Shadowsin/Archive 3
OMGHAX! First FIRST post! cedave ( _buildpage) 06:10, 11 December 2007 (CET) :Lies at comment below me - Rawrawr 20:24, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::1ST!--Shadowsin 20:25, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::HAX! 2 lines above this!--Shadowsin 20:28, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::This is second talkpage of yours i have 1sted - Rawrawr 20:34, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::::No wai ._.--Shadowsin 20:35, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::TIME STAMPS DONT LIE!--Shadowsin 20:36, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::::::o rly? - Rawrawr 21:02, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::ya rly.--Shadowsin 21:09, 5 December 2007 (CET) Brian...wtf? His votes.. on 2 builds that top 100 guilds use for their specified purpose. just... wow.... --Shadowsin 20:54, 5 December 2007 (CET) :link plz - Rawrawr 21:02, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Special:RecentRatings --Shadowsin 21:03, 5 December 2007 (CET) you are starting to understand the game =O —''' Skakid9090' 21:14, 5 December 2007 (CET) :yes ^_^.--Shadowsin 21:15, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::Lies - Rawrawr 21:15, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::: D:<--Shadowsin 21:16, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::hurrah ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:16, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::::^.^--Shadowsin 21:17, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::I just lost the game. --71.229.204.25 21:27, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::::Huh!?--Shadowsin 21:27, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::::You don't know the game? Let me introduce you to this hell. THE GAME! Rules: # You are now playing the game. # You are always playing the game. # You cannot win the game. # Whenever you think about the game, you lose the game. # When you lose the game, you must announce that you have lost the game. # Whenever you lose the game, you have a half-hour grace period in which to think about, discuss, meditate upon, or share the game freely. # The goal of the game is to have every person on the Earth playing. So, congratulations! You are now playing the game! Oh, and you just lost. So sorry. :--71.229.204.25 21:33, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::LOL greatest game ever.--Shadowsin 23:20, 5 December 2007 (CET) :::I just lost the game, and i choose not to reflect about it. :P--Shadowsin 04:40, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::YOU MOTHERFUCKER. ):< --71.229.204.25 04:47, 6 December 2007 (CET) getting very angry at the people who make you lose the game is an intrinsic part of it. :::::<3 2 u :D--Shadowsin 04:48, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::::I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND SODOMIZE YOU WITH A SPLINTERED NAILBAT. --71.229.204.25 04:52, 6 December 2007 (CET) very, very angry :::::::more <3 2 u.--Shadowsin 04:53, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::AND THEN I'M GOING TO USE THAT TORN ORIFICE TO STORE MY EXPANSIVE COLLECTION OF SMELLING SALTS. --71.229.204.25 04:57, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::...wow. 70.149.158.95 04:59, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::I dont know if i should be mortified or disgusted, or maybe both? oh, THE GAME! Ahahah >:O Guess i loose again.--Shadowsin 05:03, 6 December 2007 (CET) :i lost the game -Karmapolice 06:59, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::I lost the game too.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a''''''d'o'w''''''s'i'n']] 13:38, 20 December 2007 (EST) I lost. FUCK!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:37, 20 December 2007 (EST) :::DAEM IT.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a''''''d'o'w''''''s'i'n']] 13:38, 20 December 2007 (EST) Om....Fg U want SP sins dead?? Ure name is shadowsin, and they aint even good anymore (thx izzy). Plus SP blows. Just the way its used is good Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:10, 6 December 2007 (CET) :...uninstall plz - Rawrawr 01:11, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::done. Himynameisbobbyjoe 01:13, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Much <3 2u - Rawrawr 01:14, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::I want the continuos submissions of "new" Sp sins to die, not the build itself, all though it was nerfed to hell. --Shadowsin 01:40, 6 December 2007 (CET) :: Dwaynas Grace Hmmmmm.... do YOU play AB? think i saw you when I was playing with my E/A SH Spike you criticised for having low energy... which was a mistake! Its not 3+1 its 6+3 Energy Storage :P But anyway, yeah, we were owning on keys. Link 23:06, 6 December 2007 (CET) :I frequent AB but... i dont remember specific battles, what is joor chara name?--Shadowsin 08:34, 7 December 2007 (CET) please uninstall? what exactly do you mean? Brian 05:06, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Quit GW. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 05:07, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::i really shouldn't have to ask this, but here goes: please have respect for your fellow users. Brian 05:10, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::he doesn't have to —' Skakid9090' 05:11, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::and what is that supposed to mean? Brian 05:13, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::i really shouldn't have to ask this, but here goes: please have respect for your fellow users. Brian 05:10, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::he doesn't have to —' Skakid9090' 05:11, 7 December 2007 (CET) ^^ —' Skakid9090' 05:19, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::I would like to point out that i wasnt the one who said it. but i do agree.--Shadowsin 05:24, 7 December 2007 (CET) i'm sorry, i forgot... you're right. administrators DON'T have to follow policy do they? they can break policy, and then ban a person keep their actions from coming to the attention of everyone else. apparently neither do members here. Brian 05:27, 7 December 2007 (CET) : #Skakid is not an admin he is a BM #please fail less #the only 5 votes you placed on the wiki were removed because they were obviously uninformed and intened to lower the rating for some rediculous reason. you should uninstall the game because you think those builds are bad, and obviously have never fought anyone decent before. #read 2. manymore times.--Shadowsin 05:32, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::i'll beat you in 1 on 1. oh and read it over again, you'll see who i was refering to. Brian 05:34, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::Ah hah hah. i shouldnt have to point out what is wrong with that statement but i really doubt you will.--Shadowsin 05:36, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::BTW, skakid isn't a BM. yet. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 06:16, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::Huh? i thought he was?--Shadowsin 06:21, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Is still confused as to why this is on my talk page XD?BTW, Frv was only answering your question. and PvX:Respect other users doesnt exist i dont think.--Shadowsin 06:42, 7 December 2007 (CET) btw What'd he do to piss you off? Just curious. If I get enough on him, I might give him a break from GW. Ya know.. save him from the impending nerfs of every skill in existence. cedave ( _buildpage) 06:59, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Being a vandal... vandal's are redumtarded. plus its obvious he was only here to do that, as he didnt even make an account.--Shadowsin 07:00, 7 December 2007 (CET) I'm SWEARING OFF RA MONKING The mother f'ers bitch an moan about "WE NEVER GET MONKS WTF" so i get on my monk for the hell of it and the '''BLOODY WANKERS OVEREXTEND' FFS! ITS NOT THAT HARD!--Shadowsin 08:17, 7 December 2007 (CET) :you sure they overextended and not only you? =o ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 12:03, 7 December 2007 (CET) :: Positive.. I cant move very fast if im being attacked....--Shadowsin 14:03, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::that's true ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 18:27, 7 December 2007 (CET) RA monks are assholes. --71.229 :I monk RA and IR not an asshole D:--Shadowsin 22:55, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Lol@only one equipment set. -- Armond Warblade 10:25, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::I was testing a joke build late at night. Plus, RA. ): --71.229.204.25 10:41, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::: RA is 1337 epic.--Shadowsin 05:46, 11 December 2007 (CET) something i found taht u said yes u can sync ra >=O--24.190.23.113 22:19, 7 December 2007 (CET) :Not well.--Shadowsin 02:47, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::Unless you're a flying unicorn ninja like me. Then you can sync so well you face the same uber-gank team 7 times in a row. And people wonder why I stick to AB. >.> cedave ( _buildpage) 10:09, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::Then how does it work? cuz me and my friend tried it, same dist, same room, looking at each others computers, counted down and hit the button. we both got put on different teams, as a matter of fact, we didnt even fight each other... although i have been on the same team with one person like 5 times in a row once.... thought it was just bad luck.--Shadowsin 10:11, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::There's a bit of luck to it, but if you enter at just about the same time, there's a decent chance you'll get in. cedave ( _buildpage) 10:37, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::tbh, im still LoLing at the title of this section. --Shadowsin 10:47, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::Ambiguity ftw? cedave ( _buildpage) 11:03, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::here's what you do: ::::::* Go to district that nobody else (or at least very few people) is in. ::::::* All three players you want to play with just start the game. Timing doesn't matter. :::::Learned this a '''long' time ago when I used to make characters just for the shing jea arena. Level 15 bone fiends and level 22 flesh golem vs level 10s with 30 armor ftw.— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 08:55, 17 December 2007 (CET) don't talk to me any more i've asked you a few times to be respectful. this is the third. there are polices that you need to respect bro, even if you dislike ME for some reason. Brian 14:22, 8 December 2007 (CET) :Yes, there are policies in place. Yes, both of you need to respect them. No, calling someone out on something, no matter how vividly, does not violate any sort of policy on the wiki. If it did, half the admins would be banned, and Skakid and Rapta would have had their entire ISP banned out of fear of returns. NPA is around to prevent people from calling others "stupid, fucking, noobish pricks" or "dumbass sons of bitches who couldn't pull their head out of their asses if provided a jar of lube and a Jaws of Life", etc, etc, etc. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:58, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Lol@last example. :D 72.150.100.28 19:13, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::/agree. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 19:34, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::<3 cedave —' Skakid9090' 19:45, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::/agree.--Shadowsin 22:55, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::::I wont talk to you if you dont make epic votes or comments on anything.--Shadowsin 23:01, 9 December 2007 (CET) :::::cedave's comment is epic. taking part in this conversation therefore makes us epic, too :3 - Y0_ich_halt 10:23, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::The Jaws of Life scared the crap out of me when I was a kid. I always imagined them as some kind of invisible Lovecraftian horror that skulked around in delivery rooms, waiting to eat newborn babies. --71.229.204.25 10:44, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::::jaws skulding around? i feel sorry for you. - Y0_ich_halt 11:24, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::in after epic. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:14, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::PvX -> X = contributers as well? wtb shield +10 against trolling Grobilikesmudkips 14:14, 10 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::does it work against you too ;D--Shadowsin 14:59, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::So tonight I'll be praying for a snow day tomorrow, and that if Brian became an hero, I don't get blamed. Plus, thanks for all the love. ^_^ I iz teh ubertroll. Plus, I have the ability to become suddenly as unrelenting and unkind as Rapta and Skakid combined, as impossible as that may sound. I should make a skill for it.. Heheh. Avatar of the Troll. btw. Shadowsin, wtf? You must have been one of the slow kids, eh? cedave ( _buildpage) 03:00, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Plus, I'm so epic, I can now make two comments at once! OMGHAX! Now it's time for.. YARLY! cedave ( _buildpage) 03:00, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::Huh? why r i slow? D:--Shadowsin 03:27, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::The Jaws of Life thing.. The firemen never came to your school and showed you those, did they? cedave ( _buildpage) 03:59, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::::wtf... o.O i was talking to the shield guy xD... i was trying to move the indent back... --Shadowsin 05:00, 11 December 2007 (CET) Now if I do it liek dis.. cedave ( _buildpage) 05:10, 11 December 2007 (CET) :AHH ConfORMITY!--Shadowsin 05:11, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::no u cedave ( _buildpage) 05:55, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::No ''you''oh yeah its on--Shadowsin 06:10, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::: orly? cedave ( _buildpage) 06:10, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::: yarly!--Shadowsin 06:11, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::: no u cedave ( _buildpage) 06:14, 11 December 2007 (CET) :::::::no us.--Shadowsin 06:17, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::no DE cedave ( _buildpage) 06:56, 11 December 2007 (CET) My theory on the RA mindset. *Good players #"AMG NOOBS" #"Please get a decent team" #"WTF UNREAL BALANCE GAY!" #"My kindom for a monk" #"Izzy is retarded" #"Jesus crist am i fighting TA" *Great players #"Woo Time to slap some pwnage on nubs" #"God my team sucks" #"Wtb monk?" #"Ill monk for the poor suckers" #"izzy needs to learn what the word "Balance" means" #"Anet needs to reprogram RA to not be so retarded." #"Why am i even here?" #"Go frenzy-healsigging plz" #"phail less pl0x" #"yay, we have two monks..." *Bad Players #"WOO RUSH!" #"MENDING ROXORS" #"YAY MONK!" #"I am l33t sauce" #"Imma tank " #"Wtf is rez?" *Noobs #Imma just run the preset build #it rocks #what is elite? #imma stand here and hope they die." *Fucking Dumbasses #"wut is RA?" -(swear to god someone asked me this) #"rez is fur noobs" #"CHARGE!" #"ChEck It OUt I Used Daze on da warrior!" #"I r Pwnsauce." #"Hey, blind the warrior,The monk will draw, thinking it's daze lolol" #"WTH! an ASSIN WIF A BOW UR NOoB! GTfO NOob!" -got this one a few times. *Those reaaaally highbrow players that we all know and love #"Just stay back. Imma trap da gate so dey can't get in." #"How do i attack?" #"Wtf no munk. /resign /QQ" #"Sry if i lag out." #"afk a minute." #"Shadow Form rox!" Thats all i got for now, feel free to add more.--Shadowsin 09:28, 11 December 2007 (CET) :iz 1337 - Y0_ich_halt 13:26, 11 December 2007 (CET) ::Because we've all had those dicks at some point. cedave ( _buildpage) 03:37, 12 December 2007 (CET) "Hey, blind the warrior." "Why?" "The monk will draw, thinking it's daze lolol" — Skakid HoHoHo 03:43, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::^^wins hands down. added to "Fucking Dumbasses"--Shadowsin 10:11, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::mostly the ones who say something like: ''hi all are noobs ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'''Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:14, 13 December 2007 (CET) Bad warriors deserve their own section. --71.229.204.25 02:47, 13 December 2007 (CET) :XD you can add one if you want :P.--Shadowsin 08:09, 13 December 2007 (CET) *People who should've stayed on StarCraft... #"glhf" #"omg stack!" - yes.. someone once said this, in regard to spirits... I wanted to cry. #"ggnub" #"Dude.. Frenzy is liek Stim!" - once again, almost cried. # @FA "lol this is like turret defense but easier" #"how do i set latency?" - believe it or not, yes. believe it or not, someone actually replied. thankfully, the reply explained that it required setting your fps. These are reasons I stay away from PvE and RA more and more every day. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:34, 13 December 2007 (CET) :ah hah srsly?--Shadowsin 08:38, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::4 total cereal. Btw. Remove the mudkipz userbox or I might have to never talk to you again, then label you a poke'fag. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:39, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::But i ''do liek mudkipz D:. although i dont play it anymore <.<.....>.>......<.<--Shadowsin 08:41, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::: [ http://www.encyclopediadramatica.com/I liek mudkipz No. ] You don't like mudkipz as much as that... ( Link might be wrong. If it is, just search mudkip. ) cedave ( _buildpage) 09:02, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::oh my god.--Shadowsin 09:09, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::See. You don't liek mudkipz that much, now do you? Hahaha.. Anyway, time for me to pass out. It's 2:30 here. I have to wake up at 6. Fuckkkkkkkkk. I'll see you later this weekend. Btw. AIM/MSN me sometime. Or [ http://hs.facebook.com/profile.php?id=507483704 facebook ]. Ignore the rather.. odd picture. Lol. cedave ( _buildpage) 09:19, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::No cant say that i do ._. Encyclopedia Dramatica is FUCKED UP TO TEH EXTREME. and okie. have fun @ school ^_^.--Shadowsin 09:39, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::You didn't know where the whole Mudkips thing came from? ::::::::I don't think I can associate with you anymore. ): --71.229.204.25 07:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Bwah hah, i do now and its gross. xD--Shadowsin 07:46, 17 December 2007 (CET) I love you, but.. We really need to work on your social/debate skills. You have the ability to irritate people exponentially, but unfortunately, here, that's just gonna get you flamed harder than a small asian man wearing a dress. If you're gonna say a build sucks, give 'em constructive criticism, too. Let 'em know how to make it better, unless it's an Echo Mending build. Shen's build had a lot of potential, but it needs a few things that it couldn't provide alone. But yeah. Chill when it comes to arguments. Getting fired up only gets you flamed. cedave ( _buildpage) 07:30, 17 December 2007 (CET) : I tried, i really did, but shen seems to think i have a personal vendetta against him so when ever i say something i get a big wall of text that tries to prove me wrong. --Shadowsin 07:47, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::What's this against asian men with dresses? — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 08:06, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::I'd hit it. --71.229.204.25 08:12, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::::Ah hah xD--Shadowsin 08:14, 17 December 2007 (CET) :::::I hit Tycn friday night. Shadowsin, too. As for the asian men, I dun like asians. They be scary. Long histories of wizardry and whatnot. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:37, 17 December 2007 (CET) Tetsing my signature--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 09:40, 18 December 2007 (CET) :Mine's more festive! cedave buildpage]]) 05:27, 19 December 2007 (CET) :Kanekaaaaaa? --71.229.204.25 05:33, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::I startd that craze. <3 — Skakid HoHoHo 05:41, 19 December 2007 (CET) :::Tetsuo? --71.229.204.25 05:45, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::::LIES ALL LIES!--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 15:20, 19 December 2007 (CET) :::::this is my christmas sic =D ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:21, 19 December 2007 (EST) WoOoO PvX wiki is lagless, yEaH!--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:39, 19 December 2007 (EST) Your sig sucks cock.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:41, 19 December 2007 (EST) :Make it christmas-e--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:41, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::No. took me for fucking ever to get it right. --[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:42, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::Where's yo holiday spirit. Sorry about earlier. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 19:42, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::There i added a hat happeh, and me too :P--19px[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:44, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::Lol, your pic redirects to my user page. Know why? Because its mine lol, just reupload it.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:46, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::::Woooo xD stole teh cnadeh cane too >:D--19px[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:46, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Cool, now your breaking 2 rules!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:47, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Cuz imma rebel like dat.--19px[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:48, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::wait, what 2nd rule am i breaking? sides having 2 pictures.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:50, 19 December 2007 (EST) u were :P--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 19:53, 19 December 2007 (EST) 1. Your picture must redirect to your user page. 2. They weren't your pictures.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:54, 19 December 2007 (EST) User:Victoryisyours/Create-A-Phobia Contest You should enter.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 19:55, 19 December 2007 (EST) :Ok.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 19:56, 19 December 2007 (EST) maybe he has viyphobiacontestphobia???--[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vør']][[User talk:Vorrax|'råx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 19:56, 19 December 2007 (EST) :o.o--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 20:02, 19 December 2007 (EST) TEST BEFORE YOU VOTE Test builds before you vote on them dickhead. Posting a link to another build and voting 0 on everything is not the way you do it.Old Man Of Ascalon 22:46, 19 December 2007 (EST) :you don't have to test a build before voting ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:47, 19 December 2007 (EST) :InfestedHydralisk is correct, users are under no obligation to actually test builds. Furthermore, please refrain from violating site policy (PvX:NPA). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:48, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::but a 0 can never be givin to a build tho ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 22:50, 19 December 2007 (EST) His vote is illegal(?) however. Still, wrong strategy. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:51, 19 December 2007 (EST) Dont rate based on dupes is the reason actually. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 22:52, 19 December 2007 (EST) :sorry its just common sense that in PvE you are taking hella more damage than you are in PvP. So you get a minion and then a minute later its dead because its taking 75% of alot of damage, in turn making your minion master dead having no minions to divert his damage too.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 23:26, 19 December 2007 (EST) Comp http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/User:Tycn/Sig_Competition gogo Tycn 00:37, 20 December 2007 (EST) Poke Hey hey :p--Shadow Sin 02:49, 20 December 2007 (EST) ---- shuld i archive :P WARNING: This page is 38 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections.--[[User:Shadowsin|'S'h'a'd'o'w's'i'n']] 13:43, 20 December 2007 (EST)